


Blind To Your Faults

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Demon Ryan Bergara, Demon Shane Madej, Gen, next week on bfu: why the author wrote this, ryan is a ghost hunter, theyre both unaware about the other's demonness btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryan is the believer who’s scared of everything. Shane is the skeptic who doesn’t give a damn. Both just want to protect the other from the things that go bump in the night. Easy in theory, not in practice.(based on that one tumblr post where they’re both demons trying to do their thing without the other knowing or dying)





	Blind To Your Faults

**Author's Note:**

> soooo...  
> you've found my mistake.

“Let’s go in alone.”

 

 A door shuts, a flashlight is turned off. “Hello? Is there anyone here with me?” No response. A slight crackle on the EVP machine is heard.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

“Shane? Is that you?”

Glowing eyes stare out of the shadows. Slowly, the form of a woman materializes in front of a window. All of the equipment fails. A chill runs through the room.

_You do not belong here._

The words are not spoken aloud, yet are clear as day. Rummaging through a bag. Searching, but for what? Holy water perhaps, although that would have no effect on the woman. Spare batteries for the dead equipment?

_Get out._

No movement. The rummaging stops with a hand in a bag. Everything is still, except for the woman who creeps ever closer. Time ticks by.

_GET OUT!_

The unspoken warning turns into a screech in the mind. The woman’s form changes, warping into something monstrous. Long black claws, a grotesque face, 8 feet tall. She charges with the intent of goring, crushing, taking this soul for her own.

A blade emerges from the bag, clutched in the hands of the outsider. A slash in the darkness. A desperate, disbelieving screech.

**_TRAIT-_ **

Non-corporeal once again, she is whisked away by the sudden indoor breeze. The blade is sheathed and hidden. The equipment turns back on. A tired sigh.

 

“Ryan? You still alive in there? Haven’t pissed your pants yet?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my garbage pile. Tune in next (i dunno honestly week? fortnight? who knows) for the next installment of things i wrote instead of doing work. I keep telling people that i find rpf kinda weird and yet here i am. what a fucking hypocrite.


End file.
